FBI
by Pandita088
Summary: ¡Somos el FBI, está prohibido arrastrar a la gente!


¡FBI!

Escribía sin el menor interés la ecuación del pizarrón con la muñeca apoyada a la barbilla. Tenía ojeras en sus ojos por no haber podido dormir en toda la noche por culpa de ese "acosador cabello-chicle". Cerró los ojos lanzando un bostezo molesto sin taparse la boca, haciendo que su compañero de enfrente se volteara y lo mirara extraño.

Hizo señas con las cejas para que se vuelva a voltear, porque su mirada lo estaba incomodando. El compañero le sacó la lengua y se volteó.

Apretó los puños por el enojo pero decidió calmarse. Estos últimos días andaba muy impulsivo y ya hizo suficientes escándalos esta semana.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos azules dando un suspiro pensando en qué comerán a la hora de la cena y… quién la cocinará.

Se puso feliz con sólo pensar quien y sonrió exageradamente haciendo que el compañero de al lado lo notara.

El rubio de cabellos largos lo miró de reojo extrañado por su comportamiento y sonriéndole le indicó con señas para que le diga lo que se imaginó a la salida.

El peliazul se sonrojó por haber echo el ridículo pero agradeció a Dios porque nadie más lo haya notado.

No obstante, el compañero de atrás comenzó a cuchichear con el que estaba al lado suyo sobre "el extraño comportamiento de Sora".

Hizo una mueca de enojo y se levantó firmemente retándole por hablar mal de él en su presencia. El joven abrió los ojos asombrado por el susto y todos se voltearon a mirar lo sucedido.

Sora se dio cuenta de lo que había echo y bajó los brazos los cuales tenía levantados al gritar. Tragó saliva mientras comenzó a sudar de nerviosismo y se volteó robóticamente para ver la cara enfadada de su profesor de Matemáticas.

- Hashiba… -musitó su compañero de habitación quien era el que estaba sentado al frente.

Un rayo lo partió cuando el profesor más odiado del colegio puso la regla que tenía en la mano por su barbilla mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

El docente sonrió burlón y pronunció su nombre lentamente para intimidarlo. Sentía cómo sus manos temblaban por el nerviosismo y temía que lo castigara… otra vez.

El maestro le indicó que lo viera a la salida en su despacho de forma altanera y le ordenó que se sentara. Se volteó para seguir escribiendo los ejercicios en la pizarra, oyendo a sus espaldas las conversaciones de los alumnos sobre lo ocurrido recientemente. El hombre le restó importancia y continuó como si nada.

El peliazul volvió a su posición anterior y miró hacia la ventana deseando que la clase aburrida terminara… pero no quería encontrase con ese pervertido.

Se rascó la cabeza y abrió su cuaderno para empezar a copiar la lección y resolverlas para olvidar el mal momento. Cuando el bolígrafo tocó la hoja, no escribía. Sora comenzó a rayar la página pero la tinta no salía. Lo hizo con más fuerza pero inútilmente, incluso comenzó a susurrar "Funciona, funciona" aún sin resultados.

- ¡Joder, no puede estar pasándome esto! –se lamentó en voz alta.

Las miradas volvieron a caer en él a lo que Sora bajó la cabeza enojado. Luego de unos segundos, levantó la vista exclamando a viva voz que lo dejen de mirar. Todos se levantaron, agarraron sus sillas y se alejaron de él para evitar que le griten. Sora golpeó su cabeza por el pupitre mientras el profesor anticipaba lo mal que lo pasará una vez que la clase terminara.

Al atardecer, Sunao y Matsuri entraron a la sala del profesor para buscar a su amigo conversando y riendo cuando vieron enfrente a Sora luciendo totalmente deteriorado, a punto de estar inconsciente sobre una mesa.

- Hashiba… ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el de pelo rosa preocupado.

Él lo negó a duras penas, los otros dos no sabían si sentir lástima por él o pensar si lo tenía merecido. El ojiazul los miró de reojo suspirando y contándoles que el maestro lo hizo flexionar mientras debía decir "No gritaré más en clase", quejándose además de que no es el único que grita en el salón, también que el profesor es un maldito explotador, mucho más que Matsuri.

- Hey, ¿y yo que tengo que ver? –se quejó el rubio.

Continuó con su historia dando alaridos en algunas partes y con tono enfadado en otras, cuando de pronto un chico de cabello color café y ojos azules, con traje de enfermería pasó por allí sonriendo. Paró en su caminata cuando notó a los tres estudiantes aún en el colegio.

Preguntó amablemente el porqué seguían ahí a lo que Sunao y Matsuri contestaron al unísono que ya se irían. El castaño sonrió y se despidió de ellos con un "Nos vemos mañana".

- ¿Eh? ¿Ya nos vamos? No me puedo mover… -se quejaba Sora aún sobre la mesa tapando su cara con el brazo.

Sunao y Matsuri se miraron preguntándose qué hacer con él, a lo que Matsuri sonrió teniendo una idea.

- ¿Es necesario que me arrastren? ¡Yo sé caminar, joder! –exclamaba Sora cuando Sunao y Matsuri lo agarraban de las piernas para llevarlo a la casa.

Matsuri le explicó a viva voz que cómo él no podía moverse, ellos se ofrecieron para ayudarlo. Sunao sonrió algo apenado ya que no fue idea suya.

- ¡Me empieza a doler y verás, Matsuri! –gritaba.

- ¡No te preocupes! –sonrió- Estás tan lastimado que ya no sentirás dolor.

Al él no le gustó para nada la idea e intentó decirle que iba caminando, pero no pudo porque el rubio dio la orden para correr y así lo hicieron. Sora comenzó a gritar de dolor, incluso amenazas para ambos.

El de ojos jade no paraba de reír y el de ojos rosas jadeaba de cansancio mientras murmuraba que Sora era muy pesado.

Bajaron de las escaleras rápidamente, como si el fuego los siguiera. Sora se golpeaba la cabeza en cada escalón. Luego, siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a la entrada del instituto, allí salieron por el portón con Sora gritando y quejándose del dolor.

- Sora está gritando… -decía Matsuri entre jadeos- ¡Significa que él está bien! –exclamó. Sunao sonrió forzadamente.

Sin embargo, en medio del camino, aparecieron dos hombres vestidos con traje negro usando lentes de sol. Uno de ellos era robusto de cabello algo despeinado color negro azulado y el otro era dos cabezas más bajo que el otro, de cabello largo y castaño. Los amigos pararon sorprendidos mirando a los tipos. Sora preguntó si ya llegaron, pero el rubio chistó para que se calle, aún así, él gritó que no era quién para hacerlo callar, pero al ver a los hombres cerró la boca confundido.

- ¡Somos el FBI, está prohibido arrastrar a la gente! –dijo el más grande.

Los jóvenes estudiantes pusieron los ojos como puntos por la sorpresa, el peliazul comenzó a reírse mientras bajaba las piernas liberándose de sus compañeros y se impulsaba con el brazo para pararse.

Miró al cielo agradeciendo a Dios por hacer justicia mientras sus otros dos amigos se quedaron en silencio con la gota gorda.

- Nos deben disculpar, pero tú, el de pelo afeminado y tú, el de cabello de banana, deben acompañarnos. Tú, el de pelo de zafiro… puedes seguir tu camino-ordenó el hombre "gorila".

Matsuri y Sunao se miraron confundidos y miraron con algo de enfado cómo el peliazul se alejaba con una sonrisa triunfante.

El más joven de los agentes agarró a Sunao por atrás haciendo que el muchacho de ojos rosas se asustara por el contacto y se alejara bruscamente.

- Lo siento pero deben acompañarnos –informó el castaño.

- Un momento –interrumpió el rubio- Sólo estábamos ayudándolo porque no podía caminar…

- Pero sí puede –afirmó el de cabello despeinado- Acabó de irse caminado, ¿o no lo vieron?

El rubio miró al suelo molesto por no poder defenderse, entonces preguntó qué harían con ellos, si los llevarían a la cárcel o los pondrían bajo vigilancia… con sarcasmo.

- No, nada de eso-dijo el agente- Sólo serán sometidos a unos pequeños… castigos-sonrió haciendo que los estudiantes tragaran saliva.

- ¿Crucigramas? –preguntó sorprendido el rubio con la gota gorda.

- ¿Tesoro escondido? –preguntó el joven de cabello rosa algo confundido.

– Así es –afirmó el hombre robusto sonriendo- Ahora escúchenme bien-dijo haciendo una pausa- Tú, el pelo de limón maduro resolverás estos crucigramas por castigo y… tú el de pelo de malvaviscos de fresa irás en busca de un tesoro escondido que se encuentra en aquel bosque- dijo señalando un bosque no muy lejano que inspiraba miedo- Bien, cuando terminen esto, serán libres-sonrió al final y retirándose de la habitación donde se encontraban.

– Aquí está sus crucigramas –sonrió el castaño entregándole a Matsuri unos papeles- Y éstas son las pistas para el tesoro escondido-sonrió al dar a Sunao otros papeles- Mucha suerte- dijo al salir de la habitación.

Los dos amigos se miraron y decidieron hacerlo ya que no tenían opción. Entonces, Sunao salió de la habitación dejando a Matsuri con los crucigramas.

El hombre robusto lo estaba esperando para acompañarlo hasta el bosque diciéndole por el camino que si intentaba escapar, tendría un castigo más duro. El joven tragó saliva.

Cuando llegaron, el agente le deseó suerte e informó que se quedaría allí hasta que salga.

Antes de entrar, Sunao, aún con su mochila puesta, miró que los árboles estaban adornados y había flechas luminosas indicando los caminos. Vio un caminito limpio, libre pasto y fue por ahí. El agente se sentó en la roca más lisa que encontró y susurró para sí que tenga cuidado.

El joven caminaba tranquilamente pensando en que sería muy difícil encontrar un tesoro escondido en ese bosque, ya que era inmenso. Seguía su camino hasta que llegó a un punto donde el camino se dividía en dos partes. Miró a su costado y vio una flecha roja con luces amarillas a su alrededor señalando el camino de la derecha.

- ¿En qué momento esos agentes habrán colocado esas flechas? –se preguntó confundido mientras iba al camino que la flecha indicaba.

Revisó la hoja que el agente castaño le dio, y vio que la primera pista estaba sobre la roca en forma de foca. Buscó la roca con la mirada y la halló al lado de un árbol grande.

Corrió hasta ella agitadamente, esquivando las rocas del camino. Al llegar jadeó y revisó la piedra… pero no había ninguna nota. Sólo era la roca deforme y unas líneas escritas sobe ella. Pensó que las líneas podrían ser pistas, así que se acercó más para mirar las líneas y notó que se trataba de unas ecuaciones.

Se preguntó si esas líneas ya estaban antes o si debía resolverlas. Entonces, revisó la segunda hoja que tenía y vio con sorpresa y decepción que el título era: "Cálculos Auxiliares".

Suspiró de decepción ya que las Matemáticas era lo último que quería hacer, pero como no le quedaba de otra… intentó recordar de cómo resolver ese polinomio.

Agarró un lápiz de su mochila y se dispuso a resolverlo. Recordaba uno por uno los casos de factores e intentó resolverlo usando cada uno… aún así, el resultado no salía.

Luego, el foco se le encendió. Era un cubo de binomio. Usando esa regla, el ejercicio le hizo muy fácil.

Escribió con algo de dificultad, ya que no tenía un lugar donde sentarse ni donde escribir. La roca era algo deforme y tenía muchos desniveles, así que no podía poner el papel sobre ella, así que tuvo que conformarse en sentarse en cuclillas y escribir sobre sus rodillas.

Al terminar, suspiró con satisfacción por haber terminado al fin, vio los resultados de las tres ecuaciones: (n+4), (n+4) y (m+1), y decidió verificarlas por si acaso.

- Están todos bien… -suspiró- Bien, debo seguir con esto…

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, las luces de todas las flechas se apagaron. Se asustó y volteó para ver cómo todas las flechas de apagaban una por una, hasta donde su vista pudo ver.

Se quedó estático por un momento, arrugó las hojas con fuerza y tembló al escuchar el sonido de un búho.

De repente, recordó que en su infancia, se había perdido en un bosque con Sora y Matsuri. Estaban asustados pero el peliazul les dio ánimos… y gracias a eso pudieron salir a salvo.

Él necesitaba esos ánimos ahora, pero ahora estaba solo por culpa de la estúpida idea de Matsuri. Necesitaba ánimos… necesitaba a Sora.

- Kuu-chan… -susurró- ¡Kuu-chan! –gritó antes de que sus ojos cambiaran a un color más oscuro.

Sora abrió la puerta de su habitación con una expresión tranquila, entró con cuidado y encendió la luz. Vio el cuarto vacío y se preguntó preocupado cómo la estarán pasando sus amigos y si hizo bien al volver al departamento sin ellos o preguntar al menos qué pasará con ellos.

Se sentía algo confundido y se hacía preguntas como "¿Qué hacía el FBI allí?". Con estas dudas, Sora comenzó a hacer sospechas.

Cuando bajaba su mochila a la cama, sintió una puntada fuerte y dolorosa en su cabeza. Temía lo que era. Se agarró de la sien, desesperado y por el impulso chocó contra la pared que estaba frente a la puerta, cayendo al suelo.

Se frotó la sien y se levantó delicadamente, con la mirada baja. Sonrió y alzó la vista. Su mirada había cambiado, ahora lucía más adulta que al principio. Miró al techo por unos pocos segundos y luego posó su vista hacia la puerta. Corrió hasta ella y la abrió rápidamente, saliendo en busca de su amado.

- ¡Ran!

El pelirrosa estaba sentado al lado de la roca en forma de foca en posición fetal. Estaba mirando el suelo y temblaba ya que temía a la oscuridad, sólo la luz de la luna era la única iluminación. Miró al cielo esperando que Yoru venga por él.

Miró a su costado y vio las hojas tiradas y arrugadas, con las ecuaciones terminadas por su otra personalidad y con curiosidad se acercó a gatas para observarlas mejor. Las tomó e intentaba entenderlas.

Números, letras y signos. El joven Ran no entendía mucho las matemáticas, es más, lo mareaban. Así que rompió las hojas a la mitad y las tiró a un lado. Luego, se sentó de la misma forma que al principio.

- Ese Nao-kun con sus cálculos auxiliares raros… -murmuró con fastidio.

Suspiró con pesadez y miró a su alrededor. Notó la figura de las flechas apagadas y también las serpentinas que colgaban de las ramas de los árboles.

Se sentía aburrido y solo, se abrazó a sí mismo y sintió cómo el odioso nudo se formaba en su garganta.

_- ¿Por qué no viene?_ –se preguntaba.

Las nubes oscuras se movían con el viento y tapaban parte del satélite brillante, haciendo que en ciertos puntos la luminosidad sea baja.

Entonces, Ran decidió pararse. Cuando lo hizo, caminó lentamente para que la luz de la luna lo ilumine.

Pudo ver el uniforme que llevaba puesto, se sorprendió porque la mayoría de las veces Sunao tiene puesto el pijama… y un vestido de princesa. Parpadeó dos veces seguidas y suspiró.

De repente, las ramas de unos arbustos comenzaron a moverse. Ran salió de sus pensamientos y se volteó a ver con miedo… pero abrió los ojos del asombro cuando vio a Yoru salir de entre ellos.

El peliazul se sacó los restos de ramitas que se impregnaron en la ropa y vio a Ran parado a unos metros de él. Sin dudar, corrió hasta él y lo abrazó.

- Ran, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó.

- Yoru… -pronunció con los ojos cristalizados, pero luego lo empujó enojado, reclamando- ¿¡Porqué recién llegas ahora! ¡Estaba muy asustado!

El peliazul hizo una media sonrisa y acarició el rostro de su pareja. Le explicó que el lugar era oscuro y no podía encontrarlo, pero cuando él se paró y se dirigió hacia la luz de la luna, pudo verlo. Luego de decir esto, lo abrazó y acarició su cabello.

– Terminé… -dijo Matsuri con la voz ahogada y jadeando- ¿Están… todas… bien? –preguntó entre jadeos.

El joven agente observó la hoja y vio los resultados del crucigrama que el rubio había hecho, sonrió y alzó la mirada.

- Sí, todas correctas.

El rubio pudo morir en paz y se dejó caer el suelo. Pero se levantó rápidamente y se acercó levemente al agente, con la mirada perversa.

- Te me haces conocido, ¿sabías?

El castaño se puso nervioso y comenzó a sudar, se cubrió la cara con el papel que Matsuri le entregó por el nerviosismo. El rubio bajó la hoja de papel delicadamente con la mano derecha y le pidió que le respondiera una cosa: Si todo era un plan suyo.

- N-No sé de qué estás hablando… -sonrió nervioso, pero fue salvado por el celular, porque el otro agente lo estaba llamando.

Contestó el celular y le dio la espalda a Matsuri. Él sólo oía murmullos y respuestas afirmativas como: sí, está bien, claro.

Cuando el agente se despidió, colgó el teléfono y se volteó hacia Matsuri diciéndole que su compañero, el agente Singht, se había preocupado porque Sunao ya no salía del bosque.

Matsuri, como todo amigo, también se preocupó, así que decidió acompañarlo.

Yoru y Ran estaban bajo la luz de la luna abrazados y sentados. El peliazul hacía rizos con los mechones de pelo de Ran.

- Ya veo, ese Nao-kun te llamó sin darse cuenta de nuevo… -hizo una pausa y prosiguió- Es que él tuvo una mala experiencia con la oscuridad -éstas últimas palabras hicieron que la curiosidad de Ran despierte y pidió que le cuente- No lo sé con exactitud, pero un día, cuando él, Sora y su otro amigo fueron a un bosque… ellos se perdieron… y fue Sora quien le dio apoyos…-sonrió al terminar de contárselo.

- Ah… Quiere decir que para Nao-kun, ese tal Sora es importante para él –comprendió Ran- Eh… Yoru, ¿tú sueles comunicarte con Sora, verdad?

Él afirmó que sí. Ran comenzó a preguntarle cosas sobre él, pero Yoru no soportó por mucho tiempo su habladuría, entonces decidió callarlo abrazándolo más fuerte y siendo romántico.

- ¿Por qué mejor no nos olvidamos de Sora y empezamos con uno de nuestros juegos de la noche? –propuso mientras lamía lentamente la mejilla derecha y parte de la oreja de Ran.

- Yoru… -susurró totalmente sonrojado y cerrando los ojos.

El peliazul acercó su rostro al de Ran y también cerró sus ojos. Cuando sus labios estaban por hacer contacto, una bellota cayó encima de la cabeza de Yoru.

Sora volvió en sí y Sunao también, y se sonrojaron mucho al ver que estaban muy cerca de besarse. Del susto, se separaron rápidamente lanzando un grito al unísono.

- ¡Otra vez no! –se lamentó Sora con los brazos cubriendo su cabeza.

- Yoru y Ran de nuevo… -murmuró Sunao enfadado, luego volteó a ver la gran obra de Ran: las hojas partidas a la mitad- ¡Mis ecuaciones! –exclamó, esto hizo que Sora lo mire confundido.

- ¿Ecuaciones? ¿Qué es lo que realmente hicieron esos agentes del FBI, Fujimori? –preguntó Sora sentándose en "canasta" mirando a su amigo.

Antes de que Sunao conteste, las luces de las flechas se encendieron iluminando nuevamente el lugar. Sora y Sunao miraban cómo cada flecha se encendía, siguiéndolas con la mirada.

Cuando todas se encendieron, sintieron que los arbustos que se encontraban detrás de ellos, se movían.

Sora preguntó a viva voz quién era y, los dos agentes junto con Matsuri salieron de entre las plantas.

Los dos amigos se sorprendieron un poco. El rubio se acercó a ellos y los estrujó entre sus brazos a ambos.

- ¡Chicos! –lloriqueó mientras los estrujaba.

- No… puedo… respirar… -decía Sora sin aire.

- Ni… yo… -decía suavemente Sunao.

- L-Lo siento, chicos –se disculpó alejándose y sus amigos, al ser soltados, tomaron aire y comenzaron a jadear- Sora, ¿qué hacías aquí? –preguntó el rubio algo confundido, ya que el peliazul se había marchado cuando los agentes del FBI los detuvieron.

- ¡Este!… ¡yo… estaba!… ¡bueno!… ¡este! –exclamaba nervioso haciendo gestos exagerados al igual que Sunao.

- Olvídalo –sonrió y se volteó hacia los agentes- Y ahora, Nanami, Shinichiro… ¿Tienen algo para decir? –preguntó con la ceja levantada y una media sonrisa.

- Vaya, nos descubriste –sonrió el castaño sacándose los lentes de sol-

Las barbillas de Sora y Sunao cayeron hasta el suelo por la sorpresa. Sunao nunca se lo había imaginado, ni siquiera sospechó por un momento… hasta que recordó el resultado de las ecuaciones: (n+4), (n+4) y (m+1)… eso equivale a "Nanami" si el "4" lo consideras una "A" y el "1" una "I". Se agarró de la sien, totalmente confundido.

Sora ya había sospechado algo pero no que las cosas se manifestaran de esa forma… Apretó los puños con fuerza, muy molesto por la "broma" y explotó toda la ira que había acumulado ese día.

- ¡Demonios! ¿¡Cómo mierda pudieron hacernos esto! ¡Maldición! ¡Malditos, malditos! –gritaba muy enojado y hasta levantando los brazos.

- Tranquilo Sora… -lo intentó calmar Shinichiro poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

- ¡Y tú que me hiciste flexionar media hora! –le gritó sacando violentamente su mano de su hombro.

- Hashiba… -musitó Sunao- Tranquilízate…

Sora respiró "forzadamente" unos segundos y lanzó un enorme suspiro para tranquilizarse. Miró a Sunao y le sonrió, éste le correspondió la sonrisa. Matsuri también sonrió… mejor dicho, todos lo hicieron. Pero de repente, el estómago de Sora empezó a pedir comida, comida y comida arruinando la onda del momento.

- ¿A-Alguien quiere comer algo? –preguntó Nanami.

Llegaron a la casa donde ambos "agentes" albergaban. Shinichiro abrió la puerta, encendió la luz y dio espacio para que todos entren.

El calor de hogar se sentía… y mucho más después de todo el lío ocurrido… Todos se sentaron de rodillas sobre una almohada y esperaron que Nanami cocine algo de sus deliciosas recetas.

Para pasar el rato, empezaron las conversaciones mientras esperaban…

- Hey –llamó Sora a su profesor, quien lo miró a la cara para escuchar lo que tenía que decir- ¿Por qué hicieron todo esto?

- ¡Oh! –rió- ¿No sabes que día es hoy, Sora?

- Sí, estoy mal informado, ya dime el porqué –dijo con tono de enfado.

- Feliz día, inocente palomita… -sonrió.

La barbilla de Sora cayó hasta el suelo y puso los ojos como puntos del asombro. Se sintió tan tonto que se dejó caer en el suelo.

- Oh, es verdad… Lo había olvidado –dijo Matsuri sonriendo.

- Yo también –sonrió Sunao- Hashiba, ¿lo habías olvidado? –preguntó mirando el cuerpo de su compañero de cuarto en el suelo.

- ¿Q-Qué crees…, Fujimori? –habló en tono ahogado y deteriorado.

_- Es la misma posición que esta tarde cuando entramos en el salón de Matemáticas… _-pensó Matsuri, quien estaba mirando la escena.

Matsuri recordó los crucigramas y preguntó a Shinichiro que había pasado con ellos. El profesor contestó que estaban en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Nanami, luego el docente preguntó si recordaba las palabras.

El rubio asintió. Luego de pensar un rato, se dio cuenta que la primera letra de cada palabra formaba el nombre "Shinichiro".

Shinichiro comenzó a reír cuando vio la cara asombrada de Matsuri, quien elogió su gran mentalidad.

El profesor de Matemáticas agregó también que todo era un plan para el Día de los Inocentes…pero esta vez, la broma fue a Sunao y Matsuri, ya que el año pasado se la habían hecho a Sora.

- No me lo recuerdes… –dijo Sora con la voz casi apagada, y aún tumbado en el suelo.

- Sora, sólo fue uno de esos globos de broma –sonrió Shinichiro.

Nanami salió de la cocina con un gorro de cocinero y con una bandeja en sus manos, que contenía comida que olía muy bien.

- La cena está lista –sonrió.

Sora se repuso babeando y pidiendo que le den la comida en ese preciso momento, ya que había estado pensando en la cena desde la hora de Matemáticas.

- Oh… ¿Así que era eso lo que te estabas imaginando? –preguntó Matsuri después de recordar la graciosa sonrisa del peliazul.

- … Ya cállate, Matsuri –dijo con fastidio agarrando los cubiertos para comer.

- Hashiba… -musitó por tercera vez en el día el pelirrosa con la gota gorda.

- ¡Gracias por la comida! –exclamaron al unísono y empezaron a comer.

Sora comía a toda velocidad y Sunao le decía que coma más tranquilo, a lo que el peliazul inició una nueva discusión entre los dos.

- Sora, mañana volverás a flexionar –le informó Shinichiro.

- ¿¡Q-Qué! –exclamó Sora- No… -se dejó caer en el suelo… otra vez.

- Feliz día, inocente palomita –sonrió con los brazos cruzados.

Todos rieron y Sora sólo se lamentó porque fue "el peor Día de los Inocentes de su vida"… aunque haya dicho lo mismo el año pasado…


End file.
